Taken: Dani Deeks
by SamA3642
Summary: Deeks has a teenage daughter, Dani who always has a knack for getting into trouble and she wants to be just like her father so when the team gets a case about a bombing she wants to help, so when she sneaks off to help she ends up getting kidnapped. It's now up to the team to save her before it's too late. Can Deeks save his daughter or will he lose her? Currently Being Edited!
1. Bio

Name: Danielle 'Dani' Riley Deeks

Age: 16

Birthday: May 15, 1993

Nicknames: Dani, D

Features: Blond shoulder length hair, blue eyes, dimples

Family: Marty Deeks (father), Grace Deeks (mother, deceased), Callen (uncle), Sam (uncle), Eric (uncle), Nell (aunt), Kensi (aunt), Hetty (grandmother)

Bio: Hey i'm Danielle but everyone i know calls me Dani, my dad is LAPD but he is also a liaison for NCIS. I want to be just like him when i'm older. My mom died when i was 6, i miss her everyday. She was my best friend, we did everything together. I love to surf with my dad and i love to skateboard but i really can't go overboard since i'm asthmatic. I consider my dad's team like my family, Callen, Sam, Eric, are like my uncles, Nell, Kensi, are like my aunts, and Hetty is like my grandmother. I have a knack for causing trouble all the time even at school. I gotta go now bye!


	2. Chapter 2

One morning, in sunny L.A. ,the masses were walking on the sidewalks, driving on their streets, and unsuspecting to the danger that would soon occur. There was a suspicious black van in the alley towards the Wilshire Federal building, and after a minute a bald man with a scrawny beard came out in a janitor's uniform where he dropped a cell phone. The bald man gots back into the van, and soon after it speeds off, leaving behind a smoke of dust and tire tracks. Minutes later, windows burst out in the building and a fire followed it just as smoke is filled the sky up. People all around were screaming in fear and panic.

Location : NCIS HQ

The team is just coming in for the day and they are all at their desk discussing about something, before Deeks comes in with his daughter, Dani. The group curiously listened to what they are talking about.

"For the last time Dani, no it's not happening. Not now, not ever," Deeks told his daughter.

"But why dad?" Dani whined.

"Well for starters, I'm your dad and I said no, so you're supposed to listen to me. Second, you're too young,".

"I am not too young," Dani responded. She was furious at her father for refusing her this one thing.

"Yeah but you are sweetheart," Deeks said back.

"Alright what are you two going on about?" Callen asked. Callen could no longer stand their yapping.

"My dad said I can't help with a case and I really want to. Explain to him that I can do this!" Dani pleaded.

"Sorry D, but I agree with your dad. The cases we work are way too dangerous for a kid like you," Callen said.

"Uncle Sam wouldn't you let your daughter work a case with you?" Dani then turned to Sam. She needed to make them understand that she wasn't a little kid anymore, and she's can handle this.

"Oh no. I make sure she always stays away from stuff like this," Sam stepped out of the fight. Last thing he needed on his hand, was to be pulled into family matters.

"It's not like I wanna do the action stuff you do. Maybe I can help with interviews or interrogations that kind of stuff," Dani said.

"The answer is still no, Dani," Deeks said.

"But dad," Dani whined again

"No buts Dani. I said no and that's final,"

"Fine". Dani said in defeat, a tinge of anger in her voice. Deeks saw how glum his daughter looked but he refused to put her in harm's way. He showed her some sympathy.

"Listen Dani, I don't want to see you hurt or in danger because of me, alright. This job is dangerous enough and if you got involved... I don't know what I do if I lost you,". Deeks confided.

Before Dani could say anything, Eric was at the top of the steps and did his signature whistle getting the team's attention.

"We got a case". Eric informed.

The team then went up the stairs and Dani tried to follow but Deeks stopped her,

"Oh no you go back to my desk and wait". Deeks said.

"Fine," Dani then went back to her father's desk while the team went up to the Ops center. "That was a bit harsh, Deeks". Callen later told Deeks.

"I didn't mean to sound like that, but she has to understand. She can't help with cases like this. They are way too dangerous and I don't want her in the crossfire if things go south. If anything were to ever happen to her, I don't know if I can pull myself out of bed in the morning," Deeks said.

"You do what you have to do to protect her". Kensi added in.

"Deeks take it from a guy like me who has a daughter, you'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. What you did is totally justified,". Sam supported Deeks.

"I do everything to protect her it's just she has a thing for sneaking out and trying to help, it didn't work out so well the last time". Deeks said.

"What happened last time?" Kensi asked.

"Perhaps another time, Mr Beale ". Hetty said.

Once they got to the Ops Center, they were informed with the case in question.

"Ok so earlier today there was an explosion at the Wilshire Federal Building, there still an unknown number of injuries and deaths. FBI still trying to determine everything". Eric stated. "Anything from the security cams?" Callen asked.

"I'm still trying to access it". Eric replied.

"There was a black van there and from what I could see, the van has tinted windows, no plates, and someone got in the back of it then shortly after that the bomb was set off," Nell continued. Deek's ears turned their attention to the door, from Eric that was currently speaking. He put his finger to his lips in "be quiet" manner to get everyone's attention. Deek heard breathing on the other side of the door. In a surprise attack mode, the pulled the door open abruptly, and everyone noticed Dani tumbling in making everyone aware of her presence.

"Um, hi,". Dani said nervously.

"Dani what have i told you about eavesdropping". Deeks scolded at his daughter.

"To not do it". Dani muted.

"Dani we really don't have time for this so for once could you go back to your dad's desk? We have a case and we can't be bothered," Callen said.

"But i want to help". Dani pleaded.

"You can help by staying out of it. Alright Deeks and Kensi you go talk to the people at the building while me and Sam try and track the van". Callen said.

"But what about me?" Dani asked.

"Your staying here". Deeks said.

"Alright". Dani said.

Kensi walked out then Deeks followed her but stopped and backtracked before kissing his daughter's head. He followed his partner out, then Callen and Sam headed out to find the van. Dani was disappointed she always got shut out when her dad had a case she wanted for once to help but she always got told no.

"It's not fair". Dani muttered.

"Dani your father just wants to keep you safe, he can't do that if you wander off or sneak out. Just know that he is doing what is right for you". Hetty said.

"Thanks grandma Hetty". Dani said.

Hetty then left Ops. Dani then followed her but stayed at her dad's desk. Dani got bored while sitting at the desk so she looked around to make sure no one is looking and when no one was, she snuck out of the building. It was a while before the team came back and Deeks saw that his daughter was gone so he went up to Ops.

"Where's Dani?" Deeks asked. Eric turned around and saw an almost panicked Deeks.

"She went down after Hetty talked to her". Eric said.

"Can you track her phone for me?" Deeks asked. Deeks was starting to panic. Where could his daughter have been? Was she in trouble?

"Yeah give me a second". Eric said. The young tech then began to track Dani's phone and got the results.

"She's near the bomb site". Eric said.

"Thanks, Eric". Deeks said.

"No problem". Eric said.

Deeks then went downstairs getting his jacket and keys heading out.

"Hey where you going, man?" Sam asked.

"To get Dani. She seems to be getting herself into unnecessary trouble,"Deeks said.

"She ok?" Callen asked concerned.

"I hope so". Deeks said. He then left to get his daughter hoping she'll be alright and safe. Dani was looking around for any clues or evidence but didn't find anything till she finds something, a cell phone so she picks it up and puts it in an evidence bag she carried then kept looking around. Deeks looked around for his daughter and couldn't find her so he called Eric and he was able to find he so he went up behind her gently tapping her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hi dad. What's up?". Dani asked. She was worried about what her dad was thinking.

"Don't hi me, Danielle Riley. What in the hell is wrong with you, going off by yourself and going off to where a bomb went off this morning?!" Deeks said sternly.

"I just wanted to help dad". Dani said.

"Dani how many times have i told you, you're too young for this. This is way too dangerous for you, all you need to be focused on is being a kid don't grow up too fast sweetheart". Deeks said. "I did find something though". Dani said.

She reached in her bag and pulled out the evidence bag handing it to him.

"It's a cell phone and I found it here, so my guess is this is where the van was and someone dropped this phone then the bomb went off".

"Nice job Dani. But look, I want you to stay out of this. This case is way too dangerous and we don't know what we're dealing with just yet". Deeks was exasperated.

"Alright dad". Dani said.

"Dani look, I love you sweetheart, I do. If anything were to ever happen to you i don't know what i do". Deeks said.

Deeks then took his daughter and went back to NCIS so Eric can find out what was on the cell phone, when they got their Granger was there which made Deeks sigh.

"Ah Detective Deeks can i have a quick moment to talk to you". Granger said.

"Sure, Dani stay here". Deeks said walking out behind Granger, turning around to point a finger at her, almost accusatory. Dani stayed at her dad's desk while he went to talk with Granger. "Deeks, if your daughter can't stay away from this case i will have no choice but to take you off this case". Granger said.

"You can't do that". Deeks said.

"I can and I will. See to it that she stays away from the case". Granger said. Deeks then walked away going back to the team.

"Everything ok Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah yeah". Deeks absentmindedly. He then pulled the evidence from the bag.

"What's that?" Callen asked.

"It's a phone, Dani found it near the bombing". Deeks said.

"My guess would be is someone dropped it once they detonated the bomb they could have dropped it". Dani chimed in.

"That's real good work D". Callen said.

"Thanks Uncle Callen". Dani said.

"But you have to stay away from this case, Dani we don't know how this is gonna turn out so you have to stay away". Callen said.

"I'm just trying to help". Dani muttered.

"We know you wanna help sweetie but this job is very dangerous and we make a lot of enemies and they will do anything to get us". Deeks said.

"But hey you did find us some evidence. That counts". Sam, tried to comfort her.

"And if you ever leave here without me or one of us ever again you, young lady are grounded". Deeks said.

"Yes, dad". Dani said.

Eric then came from Ops. "We got something off the phone". Eric said


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: NCIS HQ**

Deeks and the team were overwhelmed by what had just happened. Wilshire Federal Building had just blown up into pieces and there was yet to be any valuables leads, except for the cellphone that the suspect left behind.

" _Who would want to do such a thing?"_ Deeks thought to himself. This was the reason he became a police officer. He wished to make the bad people in this world pay for their sins.

Everyone in the team except Dani (who he wasn't going to allow go up anyway) went up to Ops and Eric put the message up on the screen for everyone to see.

"This message was on the phone after it was used to detonate the bomb". Eric informed the group.

 **You had the chance to change and since there was no change I now declare war on you. T.R.H.**

It was bolded in green letters, against the black background, looking like the graphics of an old sci-fi movie. Deeks didn't like this. Was this T.R.H trying to be cool or something?

"Who's T.R.H.? What can it stand for?" Callen asked the obvious.

"Could be a group or a person. I'll run it through the system and check the hits,". Eric replied. Deeks respected Eric. The young tech-guy had really helped the group in so many cases before, and he knew that they would need the help now. The suspect, T.R.H, seemed crazy into technology.

"The license plate of the van. Where are we with that?" Callen questioned.

"It was stolen from downtown Hollywood two days ago,"

The computer then dinged for Eric's search for T.R.H.

"T.R.H stands for The Red Horsemen. It's a group that believes in upcoming apocalyptic race war against earth. This isn't the first time they did this. They have hit other cities, and the message was the same. You had the chance to change and since there was no change i now declare war on you". Eric recited.

"What does that mean?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know but we need to stop them before they hit again". Callen said.

"They just did, they hit an abandoned building near west Hollywood. LAPD is there now". Eric said.

"Alright me and Sam will check the crime scene. Kensi and Deeks find what you can on the van and its origins. I want to know everything by the time I get back,". Callen said.

Sam and Callen then left to see the crime scene while Kensi and Deeks stayed with Eric to find what they can about the van.

"Alright Eric can you find out who owned the van". Kensi said.

"One sec". Eric replied fast.

He was typing fast on his computer till he got a match.

"It belongs to Max Ryder. He recently changed the ownership to his sons Jason and Seth".

"Where does he live?" Deeks asked.

"Sent the address to your phones,"

"Thanks Eric". Kensi said.

"Thanks. Hey Eric I need a favor," Deeks asked his friend, after everyone left. He was hoping he didn't have to kiss-up to Eric, but if need be, Deeks would do it.

"What's up?"

"If Dani tries to leave, stall her to make sure she doesn't. If she ends up escaping, track her phone and send her location me. Got it?" Deeks answered. He felt a little uneasy with trying to track his daughter's cellphone, and he didn't want to be the overbearing parent, but he needed to. Police work is not, and never will be, easy.

"I will". Eric said.

"Thanks man". Deeks thanks Eric, and left to follow Kensi out.

Kensi noticed something off with Deeks the moment he stepped into the car. Police officers are usually closed off people, but Kensi and Deeks have known each other long enough, to have no problem reading his mind.

"Hey Deeks, you alright?" Kensi asked while starting up the engine, and steering off into the road.

"I'm fine, never been better". Deeks replied. He needed to cover up his real emotions. But he should have known that Kensi wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"Just curious because when you talked to Dani, you sounded kinda harsh,"

"I just don't want her involved with this kind of stuff". Deeks said.

"You also said because of what happened last time. What did you mean?". Kensi asked. Kensi didn't just ask for formalities, she was actually curious. She wanted to comfort her friend.

Deeks held that secret for 10 long years. Every time he thought about it, it formed a lump in his throat and made tears pool in his eyes.

"Hey it's alright you don't have to say". Kensi said gently noticing the water in his eyes.

"No, no. It's ok. My wife was an undercover agent for the FBI. She worked there for a long time, and was planning on quitting because she knew this work was dangerous. We were going to raise Dani together. This was her last case. She was going in undercover as a cartel member. I guess someone must have tipped the cartel off because they found out that my wife was a fed. She got killed in the line of fire. I have missed her so much," Deeks cried out. There was so much pain now in his heart. It was trouble at first, to live with this hollow in his heart, but he learned to live with it.

"I'm so sorry Deeks". Kensi consoled.

"Dani was only 6. Ever since that day I swore that she would never ever get involved with stuff like this. Dani is never going to become a cop,"

"What was the lucky girl's name?" Kensi asked.

"Grace. We met our senior year of high school we went to college together then we both started our careers. We had Dani after that,". Deeks said.

"She sounded pretty special,"

"She was special,"

 **Location : 7458 Gallagher Crescent (Residence of Max Ryder)**

Soon after, Kensi and Deeks made it to the location, the swerved into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"Van's not here, but someone is,". Kensi observed

"Could be the father,"

"Let's find out". Kensi responded.

She then knocked on the door and a guy who looked to be in his forties, with beady little eyes, and a bald head shining in sweat, opened the door.

"Can i help you?," the guy warily asked. The look of the police officers infront of him, and Max figured he was going to be arrested.

"Max Ryder, NCIS I'm agent Blye, and this is Deeks. Can we come in and ask you a few simple questions about the bombing that took place this morning at Wilshire Federal Building," Kensi asked first.

"Sure, come in,"

"The car you transferred ownership to your sons a couple months ago was present at the building this morning. We were wondering where it is now, " Kensi explained.

"I gave it to them a few months ago. I don't know what they did with it,". Max said.

"Do you know where they are right now?" Deeks asked.

"Haven't seen them in a don't talk much". Max said.

Kensi and Deeks both shared a look. They realized that this Max, was going to be a dead end for them.

"Alright if you remember anything else, don't hesitate to give me a call". Kensi said handing him a business card.

"You got it". Max replied.

"Have a good day,"

"You think it was the boys?" Deeks asked, as they were heading to the car in the parking lot.

"I don't know know but let's see what Eric can pull up on them". Kensi said.

Just then Deeks' phone rang with Eric's number.

"Well, what do you know. Speak of the devil and the devil comes calling," Deeks smirked.

 **Location: NCIS HQ**

Dani was at her dad's desk bored out of her mind, wanting to bang her head against the table. Dani was getting annoyed of the 'click-clack' on Eric's computer.

" _Can he just stop? Please?"_ Dani thought to herself.

She hated the idea that her father was still trying to baby her. Dani needed to prove once and for all that she can take care of herself. She understood Dad's worry, but Dani can learn from her late mother's mistakes. Dani just needed a good way to show her dad that. Soon enough,an idea popped in her head.

She packed up her stuff, swiped the address of the crime scene off Eric's computer and ran not caring who saw. She knew that Eric would know that she was gone anyway, but Dani needed a fast enough head start.

Eric came back and saw that the teen was gone. He clamped a hand to his forhead in exasperation. When did Dani learn that enough was going to be enough? He ran upstairs to call Deeks.

 **Location: West Hill Memorial - L.A, CA**

She got on the bus, heading towards the crime scene. It was swarmed with cops and firefighters and in the distance, she saw Callen and Sam talking so she quickly by dodging them. She planned on going around and look for clues she knew that the older ones were definitely going to miss.

She started to look around and her eyes falls to the black iPhone 5s on the floor. It was near the roots of some plants that were covering the phone. No one would have seen it otherwise. Dani picked up the phone, and carefully placed it in an evidence bag she had on her. She kept looking around till a cop stopped her.

"Hey kid! You can't be here,". One of the cops scolded.

He then dragged Dani away by the arm. She tried to get out of his hold but couldn't.

" _Oh crap, are they going to send me to jail?"_

Called and Sam were talking when they saw the cop taking Dani away.

"Officer, officer it's ok she's with us". Callen saved Dani.

" _Phew, that was close"_ Dani thought to herself.

The officer then released, working on his other duties. Dani took in Callen and Sam who looked at her with angry expressions.

"Dani what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to help you guys". Dani said.

"Dani you're too young to be here. You probably have your dad flipping out right now looking for you". Callen said.

"And besides, you're distracting us from attending more urgent matters at hand!" Sam scolded.

"But look, I found another phone". Dani said handing the evidence over.

The two agents look at it reading the same message as they had on their first phone. The one Dani picked up too.

"See. I told you I could help,". Dani said.

The two agents look at each other then their niece.

 **Location: NCIS HQ**

Deeks' phone went off with Eric's number.

"Yeah Eric, you have anything for me? I was meaning to call you," Deeks answered.

"Ok don't freak or flip out but Dani's not here" Eric nervously replied.

"What do you mean she's not there? Where could she have gone?" Deeks frantically panicked.

"I have the trace on her phone and she's at the crime scene. Sam and Callen are there right now, they probably have her," Eric replied.

"Thanks, Eric,"

Deeks hung his phone up and Kensi looked at him.

"Everything ok, Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"We need to get to the crime scene now. Dani left Headquarters and is there with Callen and Sam,"

 **Location: West Hill Memorial - L.A, CA**

Dani had to stay with Sam while Callen got more information. She didn't like the idea of being left out of everything.

"You know when your dad gets here you're in trouble right?". Sam said

"I wanted to prove myself Uncle Sam, that's all. I don't like Dad babying me all the time. I mean, come on, he is tracking me with my phone!". Dani pleaded.

"D, you know you're too young to do this not to mention we don't know what were walking into half the time and what if you got hurt? How would your dad feel? You can't keep sneaking out to do stuff like this". Sam consoled. He understood the situation that Dani was in, but as a father, he sided with Deeks here. Parents only say and do things for the good of their children.

Before Dani spoke, Kensi and Deeks pulled up.

Dani knew she was screwed big time with her dad he practically jumped out of the car and ran over to his daughter. Deeks eyed her over for any kind of injury then crushed her to his chest then pulled her away to talk to her.

"I know that can't be good". Kensi commented to Sam, looking from a distance at the dad-daughter duo.

"It's not,"

Deeks had his daughter by the arm then stared at her with a pissed off expression.

"I'm sorry dad". Dani said.

"Dani what you did today not once but twice was totally uncalled for, what would you have done if you got hurt? What would you do if you had an attack? Dani i can't do my job if i'm worrying about you sneaking out trying to help". Deeks said.

The young girl had tears pool in her eyes as a couple ran down her face.

"I'm really sorry dad i just wanted to help". Dani sniffed.

Deeks then wiped the tears off her face and brought her into his embrace, she laid her head on his chest while he rubbed her back getting her to calm down.

"Dani I know you wanna be like me but sweetheart you have to understand this case is dangerous we still don't know what we're dealing with or who were dealing with. I can't lose you, like I did your mother,".

Just as Dani tried to get her breathing under control it started to become heavy to the point she couldn't catch her breath, Deeks knew what the problem was. Asthma attack.

"Dad...can't...breath". Dani said between breaths. They were sharp, short, and heavy.

"Where's your inhaler?" Deeks asked grabbing for the backpack already.

"My...backpack...i think". Dani heaved. Deeks looked and couldn't find it till he searched in one of his pockets and found it.

"Alright Dani on three ok. 1...2...3". Deeks and then pushed on the inhaler with this finger.

She inhaled one puff of the medication and waited a minute before she got the second one.

Sam, Callen, and Kensi then got worried about what happened with their niece.

"Hey you alright, D?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine". Dani said. This was not going well. Dani didn't want to be babied, and that was exactly what ended up happening.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"My asthma was acting up". Dani said, as she shook her head in annoyance, her chocolate curls bouncing up and down.

"But you're alright now right". Kensi replied.

"I'm fine Aunt Kensi". Dani said.

"Well we should head back and see what Eric can get off this for us". Callen said.

"Where'd you find that?" Deeks asked.

"We didn't find it. Dani did". Sam said.

"Let's head back". Kensi walked toward the car.

Dani rode with her father, who kept running his fingers through his shaggy long, dirty blond hair, and Kensi while Sam and G rode back in Sam's car. O

 **Location : NCIS HQ**

Once back at NCIS HQ the team went up to Ops while Dani went to her father's desk on the main floor. There was no way he was going to allow her to Ops now.

"Can you guys try and figure out if this phone is connected to the other one?" Callen asked while handing the phone Dani found to Eric and his assistant Nell.

"You got it boss,". Nell said.

They quickly were typing on their keyboards and got the results back.

"The phones are connected, they were first used to detonate the bombs then after a message appeared on both phones," Eric later stated.

"What was the other message?" Callen asked.

Eric then brought the message up on the screen for everyone to see.

 **'Si vis pacem para bellum' T.R.H.**

Deeks looked on the screen, the same bold green letters against the dark black background. This time in a language he didn't understand. He inferred that it was Latin. Big time criminals loved the dead language.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know". Callen said.

"I do, it's Latin. You want peace. Prepare for war". Hetty translated.

The agents looked at their field manager and back at each other.

"Whoever these people are, they want to do something big,". Hetty said.

"Great, now we got bombers figuring out how to use Google Translate. Well congratulations to them," Callen said sarcastically.

"Question is; Who are 'they'". Deeks asked the obvious.

"And where are they right now," Sam said

The team were contemplating the meaning of this message. They knew now that there were going to be even more innocent people in the cross-fire. They got the reports back from the bombing at Wilshire. Four dead, eleven injured.

Deeks didn't get anything back from the Memorial site bombing, but he figured that the number were going to go even higher.

"It's getting late why doesn't everyone go home and get some rest". Callen said.

They agree and got down to pack up their stuff, Dani was close to falling asleep when Deek touched her shoulder and she jolted awake.

"Sorry sweetheart. Come on we're leaving now". Deeks said.

She got up and stretched and waved everyone good-bye. Deeks threw an arm around her when they were heading out. The father and daughter got Chinese takeout from their favorite place for dinner. There wasn't much conversation. Dani knew that her Dad was still thinking about the bombings. That, or he was still upset over what happened.

 **Location: Deeks' Residence**

Dani noticed her father's drooping eyes. She knew that he was going to be out soon. Deeks fell asleep on the couch after eating his food, while Dani went to her room to read over the files she took from the office.

It was nearing midnight when the teen gave up and went to bed. Deeks woke up at around 1 am to see he fell asleep on the couch so he then went to his room but first he checked in on Dani and smiled then went to his own room changing into some short and a shirt then went back to sleep. It's been awhile since Deeks fell asleep,and soon nightmare started to plague his dreams.

 _NIGHTMARE_

 _Deeks was walking inside an abandoned building with his gun raised ready to take down a suspect but when he entered the room he went into shock, all the color drained from his face as he saw his daughter. His little girl, covered in blood as she tried to move. He ran as fast as he could over to her bringing her in his arms._

 _"Dani, Dani it's alright i'm here baby, daddy's here". Deeks said._

 _"Daddy...i'm sorry". Dani said in a weak voice._

 _Dani's eyes kept closing making tears spill from Deeks' eyes._

 _"Stay awake Dani, just stay awake please stay awake sweetheart". Deeks pleaded._

 _"Daddy". Dani said weakly._

 _"Daddy's here sweetheart, daddy's got you". Deeks said with his voice cracking._

 _"I'm...sorry". Dani said before passing out._

 _"Dani! Dani! DANI!" Deeks yelled._

Deeks shot up in bed in cold sweat looking around. Still not out of his dream-like state, he checked his daughter's bedroom.

" _It's four in the morning. She's probably still in bed. Please, still be in bed!"_

He quickly glanced at the bed, and saw that Dani was missing. Deeks gasped in shock, and walked in, looking to see for any signs of struggle. He couldn't think straight, and he called everyone to NCIS.

 **Location : NCIS HQ**

Everyone was walking in half-asleep, looking at a view of a Deeks walking back and forth, pacing in the room.

"Alright Deeks what's the emergency at four in the morning". Callen said.

Deeks looked up, and Callen saw the red eyes as a sign.

"Dani went missing,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: NCIS HQ**

Deeks kept pacing back and forth panicking, Kensi tried everything to calm him down but it wouldn't work. Deeks was annoyed to say the least. His daughter was missing, and they expected him to calm down?

"Deeks, I'm sure Dani's fine. Alright?, she's probably out running or skateboarding,". Kensi supported.

"She took the files for the case from my desk. What if she went to track them down? What if she's hurt? What if she got kidnapped? I can't let anything happen to her, you hear?". Deeks ran his fingers through his shaggy, dirty blond cut.

"You won't lose her. You have my word". Kensi promised.

So while Kensi and Deeks stayed at his desk, Callen, Sam, Eric, and Nell were up in Ops trying to find Dani.

"What kind of kid sneaks out at four in the morning?" Sam asked.

"That's when they usually sneak in not out". Callen added.

"We know she has the files for the case. Could she have tracked them down?" Sam thought out loud.

"But she left them. Maybe she didn't track down what was in the files". Callen said.

"So where did she go?" Sam asked.

Eric and Nell were typing on their computers fast, trying to figure out where Dani was.

"I got her". Eric said.

Everyone ran to his desk, hovering over the LCD glow of the monitor.

"According to her phone's GPS, she just arrived back at her house,". Nell informed.

"Can you figure out where she was before that?" Sam asked.

"It looked like she went running nowhere else". Eric said.

"Me and Sam will pick her up". Callen said.

The two partners then left Ops to go get their niece and to calm Deeks down. When they got to the stairs Kensi kept trying to calm her partner who was almost in tears by now thinking and wondering where his daughter was. Could she be hurt? Could she have gotten kidnapped? Could he have lost her? All that roamed in his mind but he kept trying to stay positive about the situation.

"Deeks we found Dani. Sami and I are going to pick her up. You stay put". Callen told the panicked father as they walked out the door.

He sighed in relief that they were able to find his daughter. He just hoped that nothing happened to her. Deeks heard footsteps and looked up to see Hetty walking toward him.

"At least you know now that she's safe and that's all you could ask for". Hetty told him.

"I don't know where i went wrong Hetty. I tried everything to keep her safe, I did everything to protect her. I don't know where I went wrong," Deeks confided

"It's nothing you did Mr. Deeks, Dani's just growing up. She's a teenager and she will do things that a teenager will do". Hetty said.

"She's just like her mother". Deeks muttered.

"Grace was a fine woman and a wonderful mother,"

"You knew her?" Deeks asked, surprised at this new information about his deceased wife.

"Of course. I met her a few times when I worked with the FBI. She talked about her family all the time". Hetty said.

"I already lost Grace, I can't lose Dani too"

"And you won't". Hetty said.

"Hetty's right Deeks, you won't ever have to worry about losing Dani". Kensi said.

Deeks was just glad that they found her.

 **Location: Deeks' Residence**

Dani quietly opened the front door of her house thinking her dad was still asleep. Dani was thankful that she could get away with what she just did.

After changing back into her pajamas, she heard a sound come from the living room in the main hall. It took all of Dani's might not to squeal in surprise. Dani tip-toed into her father's bedroom and retrieved the gun from his locked drawer, furiously trying to remember how to use it.

Dani slided up against the wall, and held her breath, and when she felt comfortable enough she walked down the stairs. From her view above, she could see two burly men. What were they doing in her house? Do they want something with her father?

"Freeze!" Dani exclaimed. They two men turned around, and Dani noticed the shiny badges.

"Sam? Callen? What are you guys doing here?" Dani asked, mentally thanking the Lord she didn't have to actually use the gun.

"Getting you. Do you realize your father was worried sick about you? Why would you sneak out at four in the morning?" Callen asked.

"I woke up and couldn't sleep so I went for a run". Dani answered.

"So that has nothing to do with the case files you stole from the office". Sam replied.

"How do you know that?" Dani asked.

"Your father found them in your room, why did you steal them? And don't say because you wanted to help". Callen accused.

"It was one of the guys, Seth Ryder. He goes to my school. I wanted to dig around a little on him". Dani offered.

"Dani we told you to let us handle it so let us handle it. We can't exactly do our job if we're trying to bust our asses to save your's ". Callen added.

"Is my dad mad?" Dani asked.

"What do you think?". Sam replied.

"I'm so grounded". Dani muttered.

"Let's go". Sam said.

 **Location: NCIS HQ**

They then took Dani back to the office and she kept her head down the whole time, in shame or because she was afraid, she would never know. When they got to the Ops, Dani felt her heart rate increase a little just as she was about to face the music.

Once they got up to the office she looked over to her father and saw how worried she made him. He ran over to her crushing her to his chest and kissed her head, running his fingers through her hair again and again and again. Dani held onto her father when he broke it, he brought her somewhere private to talk.

"Dad, I'm sorry,"

"Where were you Dani? Do you know how worried I was that something could have happen to you?". Deeks exclaimed.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a run. I was hoping to get back before you woke up, I didn't mean to freak you out,". Dani responded

"Then why steal the case files?" Deeks demanded

"I wanted to know what you found out about one of the guys. Seth Ryder. I know him". Dani said.

"How?" Deeks asked.

"He goes to my school, he's a quiet kid keeps to himself. But something isn't right with him". Dani said.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked.

"Everyday after school he disappears, then the next day at school it's like nothing ever happened". Dani said.

"Well he probably left for home right away?"

"That's the thing, everyone would stay a little while after school, it's normal. Ryder...the moment the bell rings he's up out of his seat. I don't even know if he goes to his locker,"

"We will look into him, Dani but this is the last time I'm telling you. Stay out of this case or you're grounded,". Deeks said.

"Not a problem". Dani said.

 **Location: NCIS HQ - The Next Day**

"Alright Eric, from what Dani told me she was looking into one of her classmates. Seth Ryder, what can you get on him?". Deeks asked.

"Seth Ryder. 16 years old, has one older brother Jason Ryder. Parents divorced when Seth was 10. Mom got Seth, dad got Jason. He's a straight A student, on the debate team, student government, and the tennis team". Eric listed off.

"So why would Dani be looking into this kid? Seems like a good kid to me". Kensi said.

"Maybe but till then we keep investigating. He could be too good to be true,". Callen said.

Eric then heard his computer and rushed over to it. "Guys LAPD are responding to another bombing in West Hollywood".

"Let's move". Callen said.

 **Location: Arthur Bell High School, L.A**

Dani kept looking around for her boyfriend Seth when she finally found him. They've been dating for a couple of months, and she couldn't believe that this is really Seth. Everyone used to silently make fun of him, but after an English project they had to work on together, Dani realized that the bullying was uncalled for. Seth is a really nice guy, and she's glad to have found him.

"Hey you". Dani greeted, as she walked up to him in the hallway.

"Hey Dani". Seth smiled. God, his smile was beautiful.

The two teens shared a quick kiss before Dani spoke up.

"So we still on for after school? I thought we could go to the mall, hang out and grab some lunch". She said.

"I can't i got something to do after school". Seth said.

Dani sighed. "Seth we've been together for a while and I think it's time you met my dad".

The young teen's eyes widened a little. "No!," Seth voice slightly raised in pitch

This took Dani back a little. "I'm sorry D but i don't think that's a good idea". He calmed down.

"Why not?" Dani asked.

"Just trust me, yeah? It's not a good idea". He chided.

"Alright". Dani wasn't born yesterday. He was hiding something.

The two teens kissed again before going their separate ways again. Once the school day ended Dani had decided to follow her boyfriend to see where he was going. She tried not to be too obvious and when he looked back she would hide. Dani was the daughter of a detective. It wasn't in her nature to keep quiet. Always ask questions, her father taught her. And that was a valuable lesson.

The following continued until Seth made it to his destination and Dani had a confused look on her face. She was shocked at where she made it. This was a dangerous neighborhood.

" _I wonder what Seth is doing here? Is this where he lives?"_ Dani felt slightly embarrassed that she didn't know where her boyfriend lived.

She kept following him till she found him talking to a group of men. She then seen Seth taking something she bailed out before she could get caught, she took a bus and continued the walk to NCIS where she knew her dad and the team was at the moment.

 **Location: NCIS HQ**

When she walked in the team wasn't there. She figured she would go up to Ops and talk to Eric and Nell about what she saw.

When she went up she already saw one of the techs heading back. Dani hoped that Nell knew what to do.

"Aunt Nell, can I talk to you about something?". Dani asked.

"Sure Dani. What's up?".

"First I need you to promise not to tell my dad. He is going to freak,". Dani said.

The red-headed tech was getting confused. "Dani what's going on". She replied.

"The other day when I stole a file on someone and today I followed him. I didn't know what he was doing entirely but I saw him get something in a backpack and before I could get caught i bolted". Dani explained.

"Would it be the file on Seth Ryder?" Nell asked.

"Yeah. I stole it from school and took the case files from my dad's desk. I thought I could help figure it out. When I saw what Seth was doing I didn't know what to do I panicked and left. I really wanna help him Aunt Nell, I just don't know how to tell my dad". She finished.

"Is there something else about him?" Nell asked.

"Yeah there is". Dani said.

Nell waited until she spoke again. What she heard would be very, very shocking.

"He's my boyfriend". Dani said.


	5. Chapter 5

Nell was in a little bit of shock when Dani said that. "He's your boyfriend?" She asked to make sure what she heard.

"Yes we've been together a little over 6 months and i haven't told my dad yet". Dani said.

"In a way i could see why you haven't told him". Nell said.

"What should i do Aunt Nell? If i tell my dad and the others i'd be betraying Seth's trust but if i don't tell Seth could end up dead or in jail". Dani said.

"Do what you think is right, tell your dad and the others. If Seth is part of whatever this is we can help him before it's too late". Nell said.

Just then the team came in and when Dani saw her father she felt her chest raise and her breath getting caught in her throat she then let it out.

"You can do it D". Nell said.

"Thanks". Dani said.

The teen then went down and hugged her father from behind. "Hi dad". She said.

"Hey Dani how was school". Deeks said.

"It was ok, could i talk to you about something". Dani said.

"Sure". Deeks said.

Dani then pulled her father aside as the others watched. "What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know". Kensi said.

Once the father and daughter were clear of everybody Dani spoke up.

"Dad what i'm about to tell you please don't get mad at me". Dani said.

"Why would i be mad? Wait you didn't get suspended from school again did you?" Deek asked.

"No dad. The reason i have Seth's file is because i stole it from school the same day i stole the case files but hear me out first, after school today i followed Seth somewhere and he was meeting a group of men he took something in a backpack i bolted before i could get caught". Dani said.

"Dani wha- this is too much to handle all at once. Why were you even looking into him anyway?" Deeks replied a bit frustrated.

The young teen held her head down for a second trying to gain her posture. "Well i'm waiting Dani". He said.

"Seth's my boyfriend". She said.

Ops

Callen, Sam, and Kensi had went up to Ops after they had given the wonder twins the phone from the site.

"What'd you get off the phone Eric?" Callen asked.

"It's the same kind of phone that was used and placed at the other bomb sites and has a message on it". Eric said.

The young tech had put it up on the screen and it said, 'Pacem Bello'

"Pacem Bello? Latin again what is it with these guys". Sam said.

"What this means Mr. Hanna is peace through war, whoever these people are they want a war and will get it". Hetty said.

Deeks was still with his daughter getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Look dad i know you're mad i didn't tell you and i'm sorry, i wanted to see how things would work out before we said anything". Dani said.

"I'm your father Dani you know you can tell me anything". Deeks said.

"I know and i'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I don't know what's going on with Seth but i wanna help him before he ends up either dead or in jail, i love him dad". Dani said.

"Your 16 Dani you don't know anything about loving someone". Deeks said.

"Either way i want to help him, i don't want to see him being buried in the ground or locked up for the rest of his life". Dani said.

"Alright but you have to get him to talk to us first". Deeks said.

"I'll try dad i will". Dani said.

"But don't you ever put yourself in harm like that again Danielle Riley". Deeks said sternly.

"I won't dad i promise". Dani said.

The two hug for a moment then Deeks got back to work when Dani went out to call Seth.

-Hello. Seth said a bit panicked.

-Seth? Are you ok? Dani asked.

-I'm fine D what's up? Seth asked.

-I was wondering if you would wanna hang out. Dani said.

-Sure. Seth said.

-I'll text you the address. Dani said.

-Alright, i love you Dani. Seth said.

-I love you too. Dani said.

She hung up and texted him the address to the boat shed and went back inside to inform her father.

"Dad, he'll meet us at the boat shed". Dani said.

"Alright, Kens i'm gonna need help with this". Deeks said.

"Let's go". Kensi said.

The three people had left leaving the other two agents confused when Nell came down with some Intel.

"You guys ok?" Nell asked.

"It's Dani something's going on with her". Sam said.

"You would have found this out at some point but Dani stole the file of Seth the same day she stole the case files, she followed him and he was retrieving something in a backpack. She thinks he could be involved". Nell said.

"Why would she not say something to all of us?" Callen asked.

Nell bit her lip dreading the next part. "Because she's dating Seth".

Boat shed.

Seth was standing outside jittery, pacing back and forth when finally Dani, Deeks, and Kensi arrived.

"Seth". Dani said.

The young boy looked over to see his girlfriend coming towards him and when they got next to each other they hugged and kissed, Deeks didn't look happy when he saw his daughter kiss the teen boy.

"Deeks calm down". Kensi said.

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast". Deeks said.

"She has to at some point". Kensi said.

"So what'd you wanna do?" Seth asked.

"I well my dad and his partner wants to talk to you about something". Dani said.

"Talk to me about what?" Seth asked.

"Seth i followed you after school, i saw where you went. I don't want you to end up dead or in jail for the rest of your life please let us help you". Dani said.

"You don't understand i can't". Seth said.

When the two partners got near the two teens they decided to go in the boat shed before anything could happen or anyone could see.

"Look what you saw Dani just forget it alright, besides nobody can help me". Seth said.

"Why do you say that Seth?" Kensi asked.

"These guys are dangerous if you do anything to piss them off they'll kill you and your loved ones". Seth said.

"Is that what they said to you Seth?" Deeks asked.

"I tried to leave before and they said if i did they kill my mom, dad, and brother, i thought it was cool at first but now i just want out but i can't because it'll have my family killed". Seth said.

"What was in the backpack you got today?" Dani asked.

"A bomb i'm suppose to plant it and detonate it and leave behind a phone, that's it". Seth said.

"Where's the backpack now?" Kensi asked.

"I was suppose to leave it on a bus and wait for the signal to detonate it". Seth said.

"Why didn't you tell me Seth? I could have helped you". Dani said.

"I didn't wanna involve you Dani, in fact you already know too much". Seth started.

"Seth please don't tell me what i think you're about to say". Dani said with her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry but i have to do this Dani, i can't be with you anymore. I still love you but i don't wanna hurt you so goodbye". Seth said.

"Seth please don't do this i can take care of myself". Dani said letting out a sob.

"Dani these guys are dangerous you already know too much if they know that i talked or that you know anything they'll kill both of us, i'm not taking that chance". Seth said.

The teen boy then left the boat shed leaving Kensi, Deeks, and now a crying Dani inside, Deeks pulled his daughter into his arms consoling her.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's alright, i'm here. I got you, i got you". Deeks soothed.

Dani cried for another couple of minutes till her cries were now sniffles. "He's right". She spoke up in a hoarse voice.

Dani lifted her head and spoke again. "He's right, he doesn't wanna see me hurt because of him but i will find a way to help him". She said.

NCIS

Callen and Sam were stunned at the redheaded tech. "You mean to tell me that Dani is dating a suspect to this case?" Callen asked.

"She didn't think he was involved yet and now that he is i don't know what's gonna happen". Nell said.

"Anyway did you find anything for us". Sam said.

"Yes, the phones are prepaid so they can't be traced however i searched for this type of phone and many people bought them but someone bought quite a few of them at random stores so he can't be tracked or traced". Nell said.

"Does it say how they were paid for?" Callen asked.

"Cash. I called the stores and i developed a pattern, he hits the stores in a specific area and he always pays for them in cash so that way it can't be tracked or traced back to him". Nell said.

"How can you know for sure it's a he?" Sam asked.

"They sent me their surveillance footage and i'm running it through the data base to see what comes up". Nell said.

Eric then came running out of Ops and almost fell but caught the attention of Sam, Nell, and Callen.

"Everything alright Eric?" Sam asked.

"There was another bombing but it was on a bus this time, downtown LA". Eric said.

"Were on it tell Kensi and Deeks". Callen said.

"Already done". Eric said.

Sam and Callen had left for the scene, Kensi had just gotten the text from Eric.

"Deeks there was another bombing this time on a bus downtown LA, Callen and Sam are on their way". Kensi said quietly.

"Do you think it was Seth?" Dani asked.

"We don't know yet but come on you can wait in the car". Deeks said.

"Alright". She said.

They got in and headed for the scene, when they got there police, FBI, firefighters, and paramedics were everywhere treating the injured civilians. Deeks and Kensi had gotten out leaving Dani in the car as she slowly went to sleep, when Deeks looked back he wanted to go and hold his daughter never letting her go.

"She'll be ok Deeks". Kensi said.

"In a way that kid did the right thing". Deeks said.

"That kid's name is Seth and you're right he did the right thing, he didn't wanna see her hurt so he protected her by ending things". Kensi said.

"I just hate seeing her upset and crying like that". Deeks said.

"I do too but she'll be ok". Kensi said.

They got closer to see the damage and it was bad, half of the bus was burnt, many people were hurt and others were killed. Sam and Callen were talking to a cop who had handed them a cell phone that was in a evidence bag then the cop walked away just as Kensi and Deeks went up to their other two partners.

"What happened". Kensi said.

"Apparently somebody left a backpack on the bus and it went off, whoever did it left behind this phone". Callen said.

When they pulled the phone out there was a message on it, qui paratus est bullum'.

"What does this mean?" Deeks asked.

"Let's head back to Ops and figure it out from there". Callen asked.

They headed back to their HQ all in the while Seth had looked at what he's done he knew he couldn't do this again so he was gonna get some help. When the team got to Ops they gave Eric the phone and he put the message up on the screen just as Hetty and Granger came in which caught everyone's attention.

"What were you able to find out?" Granger asked.

"Someone had left a backpack on the bus and later detonated it". Callen said.

"We were able to get this phone from the scene with this message". Sam said.

The message was up on the screen, qui paratus est bullum.

"Hetty do you have any idea what it could mean?" Kensi asked.

"What it means is that war is coming be prepared". Hetty said.


End file.
